WARRIORS Hot Mating Stories
by Lemony Pie-face
Summary: Good to read when horny. Review on who you want next.
1. FireXSand

I looked up at the sky, wondering what it would be like to be up there. Firestar and I had just gotten back from saving starclan, and I was in heat. 'Firester is in for a wild night' I thought. I smiled at my naughtiness.

I looked at Sandstorm, my loving mate. A strange scent wafted off of her. She was in heat!I realized. "Wanna go for a walk, Firestar?" She asked seductively. "Oh yeah baby," I purred. "We gonna have some fun tonight!" Sandstorm and I then walked out into the forest, towards the mating clearing. When we got there, Cloudpelt and Brightheart werejust finishing winked at us as they left. I slowly locked Sandstorm's dripping core, going in tight circles. "Ooohhhh," she moaned. Suddenly, I drove my tongue in, causing her to yowl. She then whirlled around and started sucking on my Dick like a pro, dragging her tongue around my unsheathed member. I groaned. Suddenly tired of foreplay, I whipped her around and positioned my member at her entrance. "You ready for this, babe?" He purred. "Take me Firestar! Make me yours!" I smiled at her eagerness and plunged in. She was so tight! I purred and trusted as hard as I could. Sandstorm moaned in pleasure and rocked her hips with mine. "Harder! Faster!" she hissed. "Show me what a leader can do!" I pounded into her ruthlessly,lost in my own pleasure. I felt close to release. "Firestar!" Sandstorm yowled. "Oh yeah baby! Fill my tight pussy to the brim!" I was turned on by her words and my thrusts became frantic until Sandstorm and I both cummed, juices colliding. "That was great!" I purred as we cleaned up. "Same thing tomorrow?" "You bet nauhty boy," she purred. And we walked back to camp, eager for the next day.


	2. MarshXBirchXAppleXToad

Birchkit/Applekit

* * *

We were resting at the tribe on the great journey; all curled up for a nap. The kits; Marshkit, Toadkit, Applekit and I, all slept in a nest together. I felt a paw prod my side.

"Common Birchkit!" squealed Applekit, let's explore. I nodded and followed her out of the tribe's nursery.

"Oooooohhh!" we heard someone moan.

"Do you think someone is in trouble?" I asked, panicking. Applekit nodded.

"Let's go check it out!" she mewed, and scampered off to the noise. When we got there, it was in a clearing smelling of sweet stuff, located behind the towering rocks.

"It's Stonefur and Brook!" Applekit gasped. I looked at the two cats, Brook was moaning while Stonefur thrusted his... thing... into her. I felt something poking under my legs, I was aroused.

"Do you want to try that?" I suggested.

"Ok!" Applekit purred. "But let's watch them first!" I nodded, smiling.

"Oh!" groaned Stonefur. "You are so tight!" HE looked down at his mate. "Beg!"

"Oh mighty master, thrust that rock hard dick of yours into my tight pussy! Fill me up with your seed!"

"With pleasure!" Soon, they reached something and both groaned, separating from each other.

"Now let's try!" Applekit purred, crouching down like Brook had. I felt my... thing grow larger. Soon my instincts took over and I pounded into her, moaning at the feeling.

"Ow!" cried Applekit. "Stop! It hurts!" I ignored her and continued out of my own greed, soon, she was groaning as well.

"Now I know how good Brook felt!" she purred. "Oh fill me up Birchkit!" I smiled and continued pounding into her.

"Uh! Baby! You are so tight!" I purred, thrusting harder into her tight pussy. "Mmmmm! Oh yeah!"

"Hit me harder!" she yowled. "Faster!" I ruthlessly pounded into my friend, her walls tightening around my... member... I smiled and thrusted faster, while she thrust her hips back to meet me. "Oh yeah baby! Uh! Uh! Ooooh!" We were both lost in pleasure. Soon, I shot liquid into her and her juices released. She then turned around and like the goddess she was took my dick in her mouth.

"Ohhhhhhh!" I groaned as she deepthroated me. Soon, I cummed into her mouth and she licked up the white cream like substance with gusto. I then turned her over and thrusted into her tail hole.

"Ow!" she cried. "This one hurts more than the other hole!" She kept protesting but I kept thrusting as hard as I could, my pleasure clouding my thoughts. It took her a while to adjust, but soon she was moaning again.

"Oh yeah baby!" she cried. "I want you to fill all my holes with your seed!" She arched her back giving me a better angle and I hit her g-spot, moaning. I let out sounds I didn't know I could and kept pounding.

"Uhhhhhh!" Applekit moaned, thrusting as hard as she could. "Sooo good!" I purred and thrusted harder, pounding as hard as I could. I was a dirty animal and I needed pleasure. She thrusted her hips back to meet my thrusts and soon we were lost in a whirl of pleasure. She cummed again and I flipped her over on her back, revealing her most private hole.

"You like?" she purred. "Come pleasure me with that rock hard dick of yours!" I smiled and lowered myself onto her, pounding on her. Soon we were on our sides, and I felt something intrude my tailhole.

"Ohhhh!" moaned Marshkit as he pounded into me.

"Oh yeah!" I cried, thrusting into Applekit every time he thrusted into me.

"This feels so good!" panted Marshkit. Soon, Toadkit was thrusting into Applekit's tailhole and the four of us were lost in pleasure. At the other side of the clearing, Ferncloud and Tallpoppy were rubbing their pussies together.

"Our kits are so hot!" purred Ferncloud.

"Oh yeah!"

* * *

**A/N: I have a hard time writing this kind of story because I get aroused.**


End file.
